Jeremiah Fink
Jeremiah Fink is one of the richest and most powerful men in Columbia. He is the founder and inventor conglomerate of Fink Manufacturing, and the host of the annual Columbian event known as "The Raffle." History Jeremiah Fink is an unscrupulous businessman with a manufacturing monopoly within Columbia, especially being able to profit from sponsoring the work of others through persuasive monopolization, such as R.J. Pickwick's invention, the Sky-Hook. This business practice allowed Fink to become a rich and powerful member of the Founders party, allowing him to pay off the police and militia from his business and deals. On August 12th, 1894, Fink would become even more powerful when he first learned of the Tears occurring throughout Columbia through his brother, Albert, and was skeptical of the Tears until he realized the profits that could be produced from them when Albert made a fortune by stealing music emitting from the Tears and selling them as his own. Fink eventually took this opportunity to usurp advanced technology and science observed through the Tears, further advancing and expanding his company's inventions. Fink was later approached by Zachary Comstock and hired to kill Robert Lutece and Rosalind Lutece by sabotaging the device that allowed them to travel between realities. As a reward, ownership of the Luteces' patents was turned over to him following their elimination.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ok47PB3JcII#t=9m58s "And if I do this, this sabotage, all their patents?" "All of them, Mister Fink."] However, the Luteces did not die due to his interference but became capable of existing across multiverse dimensions. BioShock Infinite When Booker DeWitt first encounters Fink, he is hosting the 1912 Columbian Raffle. During the Raffle, as Booker goes to throw his baseball (at the interracial couple on stage or at Fink, depending on the player's choice) Fink and the Police notice the brand on Booker's hand and identify him as the "False Shepherd." When Booker and Elizabeth travel to Finkton to get weapons for the Vox Populi, Fink is waiting for them, having already taken gunsmith Chen Lin to the Good Time Club. Jeremiah offers Booker a job as head of security and sends several waves of enemies to attack Booker as a way of "evaluating" his skills for the job. Booker rejects his offer, which angers Fink. Through the use of Tears, Booker and Elizabeth eventually travel to a reality in which the Vox Populi have received their weapons and are revolting against Fink, resulting in a battle at his factory. The Vox Populi eventually overwhelm Fink Manufacturing and Fink himself is cornered by Daisy Fitzroy. Booker and Elizabeth arrive in time to witness Fitzroy shooting Fink in the head, killing him. Personality Fink is a cunning and greedy businessman. He owns the most successful business in Columbia and could quite possibly be the richest man in the city. He is manipulative, notable for his use of exploitative business practices and manipulating his employees' work hours and pay. Instead of paying his workers in Silver Eagles, he pays in Fink Tokens, which are only valid at the Fink Company store. Many of his workers are homeless and starving, living in a Shantytown below the main factory. Fink himself is a very charismatic man, hosting of the annual Raffle and seemingly popular among the people. This popularity, however, extends only to supporters of the Founders -- the Vox Populi and its supporters see Fink as a target to further their aims. The Voxophone "A Product Like Any Other" reveals that Fink actually does not care for Comstock's prophecies, but rather how he can benefit from using the prophecy. He lives by a philosophy in which he sees industry as an organization similar to nature, made up of lions (leaders), cattle (workers) and hyenas (tricksters who only seek to "rile up the cattle"). He labels himself and Booker as lions, his workers as cattle, and Daisy Fitzroy and the Vox Populi as hyenas. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Jeremiah Fink doesn't actually make an appearance in Episode One of ''Burial at Sea, but he is mentioned. In Yi Suchong's audio diary "Observation 33", Suchong mentions that he has caught Fink in the act, turning Suchong's Plasmids into Vigors through an addition of an oxidizing agent. Suchong decides to take Fink's idea and present it to Andrew Ryan as a way of creating drinkable Plasmids as an alternative for those who can't handle being injected with needles. Voxophones *Raffle Square :*Solution to Your Problems *Worker Induction Center :*A Product Like Any Other *Good Time Club :*Changing My Tune *Fink Manufacturing :*A Child Needs a Protector *Downtown Emporia :*Out of the Thin Air Gallery Jeremyfinkwantsyou.jpg|A propaganda poster featuring Fink. The design of the image is most likely stolen from "Uncle Sam" recruitment posters used during World War II through the use of Tears. 2013-03-29_00028.jpg|Jeremiah Fink drawing a card at the Columbia 1912 Raffle. Regrger.jpg|Jeremiah Fink taunting Booker 77sob.jpg|Booker is about to throw the ball at Fink. It'shim!.jpg|The police show the brand to Fink. Jeremiah_Fink.jpg|"Now, where'd you get that brand, boy? Don't you know that makes you the back-stabbing, snake-in-the-grass False Shepherd?" 2013-03-28_00017.jpg|Giant statue (made of either gold or brass) near Fink MFG Factory Fink statue..png|A different of view of the giant Fink statue. Voxmas.jpg|Fink's office, after the Vox Populi have breached the factory. zgdgzdg.jpg|Fink being murdered by Daisy Fitzroy. cascascas.jpg|Fink's corpse Rreretwre.jpg|Fink's scalp on the board. The Raffle Behind the Scenes *It is implied that he has seen Rapture through the Tears, since many of the technological advances created by Fink Manufacturing are similar to Rapture's technology. These technologies include Big Daddies to make Songbird, Plasmids as Vigors and EVE as Salts, and possibly others. *He is portrayed by voice actor Bill Lobley, who also voices Stanley Poole in BioShock 2. *Fink's use of Fink Tokens to pay his employees is a nod to similar practices common in early 20th century America, brought on by the Industrial Revolution. *He seems to be based on early American industrialists, such as Andrew Carnegie and Henry Frick, who hired Pinkerton agents to quell their worker strikes -- this is paralleled by Fink trying to hire Booker, an ex-Pinkerton agent, as his head of security. *Fink strongly resembles Bill "the Butcher" Cutting, a character inspired by William Poole, portrayed by Daniel Day-Lewis in the movie Gangs of New York. Gangs of New York on Wikipedia Aside from his appearance, Bill shares a similar utter lack of mercy towards foreigners, his persuasion as a businessman, and influential leader of his Ultra-Nationalist party. More notably, Fink's Top hat and Bill's belt feature the exact styled patriotic stripes. *Fink's statues in Finkton do not resemble the character's face, which appears to be a much older man with a rounder face and large sideburns. This might have been an earlier model of Fink revised as his statue. *The word "Fink" may be used to refer to someone who is thought to be obnoxious or loathsome. *Fink mirrors Yi Suchong from the original BioShock since he "came up with" the idea for Songbird and the Vigors by watching their creation by Suchong through Tears. *On the board of scalps in Emporia, it can be seen that Fink supposedly has gray/white patches of hair. Strangely, these areas are never visible. It is possible that the scalp used was from an older version of Fink before a revision (much like the model used for the gold statues). **Also, it is quite odd that Fink's body had been found, scalped and nailed to the sign in Emporia in the small space of time in which he is seen killed, Elizabeth and Booker escape on The First Lady airship, travel to and crash in Emporia. It is most likely the Vox found Fink's corpse immediately after Booker and Elizabeth left, since they were not far behind before that area. Scalped him, flew to Emporia and nailed his scalp to the sign during the time Booker and Elizabeth are knocked out in the crash, since there is a noticable change in daytime between these events. This would also explain the immediate Vox Populi presense in Emporia when Booker and Elizabeth awaken. References Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:The Founders Party